


most stars die slowly.

by thequeenofokay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dark!Skye, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofokay/pseuds/thequeenofokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs to find someone to relish in the pure power of destruction with.</p>
<p>And she knows just the person.</p>
<p>/ / destroying the galaxy is lonely, so skye goes back to Earth to find company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	most stars die slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ i couldn't be bothered to finish any of my many many wips.
> 
> \+ also to say this is skyeward is maybe a teensy tinsy lie.

She kicks the ash with the toe of her boot. The last flames are dying down, leaving her in silence. Total, utter, crushing silence.

This is what happens. This is what happens every time. She burns worlds down to the ground and it feels so _good_ , it’s such a _rush_.

It turns her blood to electricity.

But it dies so quickly when she’s on her own.

There’s no one to share in the glory with.

She needs to find someone to relish in the pure power of destruction with.

And she knows just the person.

It doesn’t take her long to get back to Earth. She could never bring herself to destroy it.

It meant too much to her, and her dad hadn’t taken too much persuasion.

Not when if he let it be, he got his daughter back.

She finds the house she’s looking for without too much difficulty. She hasn’t lost her touch with computers.

What surprises her most is that it is a house. A real, actual house, with a front lawn and a garage and everything. Grant Ward has gone _suburban_.

She rings the bell, and she feels… nervous? Which is stupid. She is the destroyer of worlds. She shouldn’t feel nervous. She lets out a huff, and her breath fogs in the cold night air.

He answers, and she sees him properly reel back in shock. ‘Skye,’ he breathes.

‘Hey,’ she says. She stuffs her hands in her pockets and shuffles from foot to foot.

He looks older. Better, probably, but older. She hadn’t realised how long it had been.

God, it’s been so long.

‘Are you okay?’ he asks. He’s still standing in the doorway, looking at her like she’s impossible or fallen from the sky or both. (And both are true.)

‘I’m fine,’ she says. She gives her head a shake, trying to collect herself. ‘I… I was just. Lonely. And I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me.’

‘Come with you?’ he repeats.

‘Into space,’ she says. ‘It’s fun, really,’ she assures him, because he has to come, she has to sell it to him, make him see how good it will be. ‘It’s just a bit lonely on my own.’ She smiles as brightly as she can manage. ‘So what do you say?’

There’s a look in his eyes that she doesn’t understand and doesn’t want to understand.

She knows -- she can feel in her gut -- that it’s bad.

‘Skye...’ He gives her a pained look and rubs the back of his neck in something like frustration. ‘I can’t.’

She tilts her head, frowns. It’s okay. She can convince him. Don’t panic. He always follows her. ‘Why not?’ she asks. ‘We were so good. Don’t you remember? We were so _good_.’

He laughs. ‘Good?’

‘We could burn worlds,’ she promises. ‘I’ll take you. We can burn worlds. It will be so much _fun_ together. Like when you were younger.’

‘You want me to burn worlds with you,’ he says. He’s giving her a look that’s not quite surprised and slightly amused.

‘It gets boring on my own,’ she says. ‘Come with me. Please.’

He shakes his head. ‘I can’t. I’m sorry.’

Her shoulders drop and her face crumples in frustration. ‘Why _not_? Come on, Grant.’

There’s sound in the hallway behind him. He turns, and she tries to peer round him.

‘Who is it?’ someone asks from inside. A girl.

Grant shakes his head. ‘Just an old friend stopping by,’ he tells her.

‘Ooh, lemme see.’ Skye can hear excitement in the girl’s voice, and Grant is pushed aside so she can peer round the door.

The resemblance between the girl and Grant is striking. Her hair is sleek and black, her eyes dark, and she has his strong jawline, his muscularity. She looks in her mid teens -- fifteen maybe, but Skye is starting to find it hard to judge the age of a race with such short lifespans.

‘There,’ Grant says. He takes the girl’s arm. ‘You’ve seen. Go back and help your mom with the dinner.’

The girl levels him with a _look_. ‘You haven’t even introduced us. It’s rude.’ She puts a hand on her hip.

Skye sees a silent conversation pass between them. She wonders if it’s telepathy, but she doesn’t think humans can do that?

Grant loses, anyway. ‘Fine,’ he sighs. ‘Lily, this is Skye. We used to work together. Lily, this is Skye.’

Lily holds out a hand to Skye. Skye shakes it, a little hesitantly, and looks up at Grant.

‘She’s your daughter,’ she says.

‘The one and only,’ Lily says.

Grant frowns. ‘You have a _sister_.’

Lily just shrugs. ‘Nice to meet you,’ she tells Skye, and ducks back inside.

‘I’m sorry,’ Skye says, when she’s gone. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had a family.’ She’s the destroyer of worlds, she has turned civilisations to dust and she’s apologising to him.

‘It’s okay,’ he says. ‘You couldn’t have.’

‘I just thought you would still be...’

‘In prison? On the run? A killer?’ There’s no malice, no fire in his voice, and she wishes there was. That’s the Grant Ward she knew and loved. Not this suburban, grown-up version.

She shrugs. ‘Something like that.’ She backs away from the doorstep. ‘I have to go.’

‘Where?’ he asks. ‘Back up to space?’

‘Uh,’ she says. ‘Yeah. I have planets to burn.’ She crosses her arms. ‘Or I might just… go home. I haven’t seen my family for a while.’

He lets out a little breath that might be a laugh.

‘What is it?’ she asks.

‘We were your family once,’ he says. ‘I was your family.’

‘I know,’ she says. ‘That’s why I came back.’

He sighs. ‘I’m sorry nothing worked out the way it should have done,’ he says.

‘Me too,’ she says. ‘But I’m not sorry you’re happy.’

‘No,’ he says. ‘I’m not sorry about that either.’

She turns to go, and then looks back. ‘Just... ‘ she begins. She tilts her head back and looks up at the stars above them. The streetlights make them a little hard to see, but they’re there. ‘Remember me. When you look up there. Or something.’

‘Of course,’ he says. He smiles, warm and sad at the same time. ‘Goodbye, Skye,’ he says.

‘Goodbye Grant,’ she says.

She really does turn away this time.

He closes the door.

(She goes back to the stars.)

 


End file.
